Mending A Broken Heart
by xxVanessaxxTerryxx
Summary: Snape did something a long time ago that he has long since forgotten, what happens when that mistake comes back…in her sixteen year old form. Set heavily on the HBP.
1. awakening

**Mending A Broken Heart . . .**

**Summary- **Snape did something a long time ago that he has long since forgotten, what happens when that mistake comes back…in her sixteen year-old form. Set heavily on the Half-Blood Prince.

Chapter One

Awakening

He remembered that day as if it were yesterday, the look of pain and heartbreak on her face. That tear-streaked face. Her raven hair cascading as she fell, against his experimental potion, James terrified scream as he watched her fade, along with the potion. He remembered growing with dread as he and James watched hopelessly as she faded, she and her child. James child. Even now he hadn't seen her it had been 25 years since that dreadful year and still he had no idea what had happened her.

0 0 0

Dumbledore silently watched as Harry walked up with his two friends. He felt sorry that the boy was going to have to face his biggest challenge, alone without him. He caught Snape's eye and they both rose together and headed to his headroom in companionable silence.

"How is your arm, Albus?" Snape said after they had reached away from prying ears and eyes.

" As good as it can be, thanks to you." Albus said cheekily knowing very well that Severus was about to start his daily diatribe over his injury. However Snape didn't say anything, he just stared blankly ahead of him. Albus looked up and saw a rather strange sight. A raven-haired girl wearing a faded black skirt, and a white shirt that was ripped in her mid-section, seemed to be yelling at the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to his headroom.

As they got closer they were able to hear what the girl was saying to the gargoyle.

"You've got to be kidding me?!" her melodic voice said in incredulity.

"I need to see the headmaster!" she said yelling in agony.

"Then all you need to do is turn around and stop yelling at stone structures," Albus said with a twinkle in his eye. The girl froze and turned her head, giving Albus an apologetic face. Before bowing her head with shame.

"Sorry." The girl said shamefully.

"Never mind that who are you." Albus said. The girl's head whipped up. She gave him a pained look.

"Haven't you been looking for me? I disappeared in thin air!" the girl said her shoulders dropping. Albus gave her a puzzled look and glanced at Severus, but to his amazement Severus was looking at the girl with amazement and shock.

"Um. Severus do you know who she is?" Albus said. Severus scowled as the girl looked at him in realization.

"Severus… SNAPE! Damn you look old!"

OKOKOKKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKKOKOK

Nikki13- well that was nice

Albus- hahaha she said

Severus- (scowling) u can stop laughing, OMG stop laughing…shit even the damn bird laughing at me!

Nikki13- please review before Snape kills Albus!


	2. Raji

**Mending A Broken Heart . . .**

**Summary- **Snape did something a long time ago that he has long since forgotten, what happens when that mistake comes back…in her sixteen year-old form. Set heavily on the Half-Blood Prince.

A/N- Thanks to my reviewers! Oh and by the way this story is going to be mysterious because of the story within the story you've got to pay close attention to the story, oh and so you know it will be told mostly through the eyes of the girl, Albus, Snape and with some new entries.

Nikki13- this is going to be awesome

Naughtynikki- err only if u write fast

Niikki13-shaddup u!

Thanks to:

Rin07- thank you, if you think this is interesting u should check my other stories!

Silversaz- this story shall be full of mystery muhahaha

Matoakawilde- raven as in purplish-black!

Hawt4u- the line just came to me I thought it was funny as well

Persephoniii- thank you again for the review I hope you continue reading, oh and her language is part of her personality so it probably won't change, she's a rebel through and through, I'm thinking of doing a one shot to explain that…hmm, maybe.

Nikki13- I can't believe I got so many reviews already! Special thanks to crystal Inferno for adding me as her story alert!

**Chapter Two**

Raji

"You haven't seen me in 25 years is that all you have to say?" Severus said testily.

" Oh no it isn't but you see I'm still in a state of shock so you'll have to bare with me for now." The girl said rubbing her belly, and looking out in space.

" I will ask again, who are you?" Dumbledore said cocking his eyebrow.

"Oh right… Rajni Mehra, but everyone calls me Raji." She said bowing respectfully.

Dumbledore stared at her long and hard, and then a light bulb clicked in somewhere in the back of his head. His eyes opened wide as he realized who she was.

" You traveled in time?" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Sir!" Snape said his eyes opened wide as he surveyed the empty corridor.

" Inside, now." Dumbledore said calmly, as he opened the door to his office.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry glanced at his two best friends who were again arguing. Harry didn't bother to try to figure out what they were talking about as he figured it was probably something stupid. Or him. Which would've been worse than the argument about the jelly. Harry looked up at the head table, all the teachers seemed tense about something, and Snape was glaring at Dumbledore who was staring at something in the ravenclaw table. Harry looked at the ravenclaw table and saw a girl with purplish black hair and oval-shaped glasses who seemed to be oblivious to Dumbledore staring at her, she was chatting away with Luna who was wearing her regular cork earrings and butterbeer necklace. Harry looked away as Professor Mcgonagall came with the timetables. Then they were off to their respective classes or in Harry's and Ron's case the Griffindor common room.

"Hello Ronald." Luna said succeeding in scaring Ronald as she walked past him.

"Damn Luna you scared me!' Ron said gasping. Harry rolled his eyes as Ronald and Luna continued to argue over nothing as they usually did. Harry looked up and was startled to see the new girl looking at him oddly. She mouthed something before shaking her head and widening her eyes. Then she ran out of the hall.

"Harry what did you do?" Ron said as he and Luna watched the girl run startled.

"I don't know." Harry said gaping.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

'Remember my last.'

Voldemort snapped out of his reverie as he heard the familiar melodic voice. _Simran?_ He though to himself but he knew it could not be true because she had been killed during her labour 40 years ago. Voldemort tried to think of who else, it could be. _Remember my last._ Voldemort's eyes opened wide and he dropped his firewhisky.

"Raji?" he whispered.

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

DUN! DUN! DUN!

A/N- Till next time my lovely reviewers!


	3. Clues & Enemies

Mending a Broken Heart

Chapter 3 –

Clues and Enemies

20 Years Previously

Simi glanced up and saw a spray of stars and knew that somewhere up there her true love was looking down at her. She hoped that he could forgive what she had done but she couldn't have left her half-child be killed by the murderer of her father. So she had faked her death in that labor room, and stolen her child and brought her up as her own flesh and blood and then to have her ripped from her so suddenly was a bear she couldn't face, so she ran through the night, her little girl trapped between heaven and earth the only thing stopping her was the fact that her mother was still alive, her cloak tore in the bramble revealing her raven hair and dark eyes to the moon and the snakes in the forest as she opened the dark wooden door she heard the cauldron sizzle with purpose and she dipped her cup into the foul smelling murky potion and drank her body turning into ash as she felt the potion take effect. . .

Back to present day

Voldemort paced up and down not believing that Rajni could be back, he had asked Snape to take care of it and he knew he had because she had vanished from the world and he had gone to bigger and better things, he hoped that it was all in his imagination. Yes that was it she couldn't be alive. It was impossible. He still remembered the prediction that she would bear a child that would and could destroy him… so he had killed her and the child immediately…if only it had been so easy with the potters.

000

Rajni was hungry. The class was taking longer than she had expected. All they were doing was practicing non-verbal spells. Okay scratch that Rajni was practicing non-verbal spells while she watched three quarters of the class mutter the shield charm when Snape wasn't looking. _She had to give Snape super props, it was obvious that everyone hated him minus a few slytherins, and yet they had a sort of respect for him._

"REDUCTO!" Rajni's eyes widened as Snape flew across the room. _Then again maybe not._ Rajni looked and saw Harry Potter was the one who had said the spell. Rajni quirked her eyebrows.

"Mr. Potter do you remember me telling the class that we were practicing non-verbal spells?"

"yes." Harry said grimly, still clutching his wand.

"Yes sir." 

"There's no need to call me sir, professor."

There was silence so sharp that you could hear a pin drop in the room. Then "Detention, Potter my office. You're all dismissed."

Rajni and Luna both left at the same time then both burst into hysterical laughter over Harry's outburst.

"OMG! That was hilarious!" Rajni said through laughter. Luna just nodded as she couldn't stop laughing.

"It's really sad that you girls got a kick from Potterdork." Malfoy's voice scrawled, Rajni openly glared at him.

"What do you want?" Rajni said trying to keep her voice calm. _Why can't slytherins just leave me alone, what am I a friggin slytherin magnet?_

"A date, with you."

"Bollocks! You have a fiancé, Malfoy!" Luna said angrily just as the Golden trio walked out of the classroom, and stopped watching the scene. Rajni looked up at Harry and then immediately wished she hadn't. _He married Lily…he didn't even bother to see if I was living or not.._

"Leave them alone Malfoy." Harry said. Rajni glared at him.

"I don't need help from you." Rajni said coldly. Harry started, no one except slytherins talked to _him _that way. _What is her problem, with me? _

The girl waved her wand and Malfoy flew across the corridor.

"C'mon Luna I'm starving!" Rajni said grabbing a shocked Luna away from an even more shocked golden trio.

000


	4. Beginnings of true drama

Mending a Broken Heart

Mending a Broken Heart

Chapter 4

Beginnings of true drama

20 years before. . .

"I think he's in shock." Moony said as he surveyed James over his round glasses.

"Definitely. Is he even breathing?" Sirius said as he looked at his best friend quizzically.

"I think so. His lips are moving..." Wormtail said, seeing that moony and padfoot glanced at each other wearily.

Padfoot grabbed both of James shoulders and shook him, rather forcefully.

"James what happened? Why are you like this?" padfoot said as clearly as he could.

"Did she say no?" moony said quietly watching James reaction.

"She's gone." James said quietly.

"What?" padfoot said letting go of James.

"Who?" Wormtail asked confused.

"Gone where?" moony said now confused.

"RAJNI! SHE'S GONE! SHE JUST DISAPPEARED IN THIN AIR! AND IT'S ALL SNIVELLUS'S FAULT!" James yelled standing up and storming out of the common room.

"You can't disappear in thin air in Hogwarts." Moony said quietly.

"no." Sirius said his eyes widening.

"we've got to get James before he tries to do something stupid." Wormtail said as the others nodded.

20 years later….

"Rajni! That was so mean!" Luna said accusingly giving her a how-could-you-be-so-mean-when-he-was-just-trying-to-help look.

"Don't give me that look! I did not ask for **his** help!" Rajni said angrily.

"Who?" Neville asked as he sat beside Rajni.

"What is this 21 questions? Rajni said through a mouthful of potatoes and cheese.

"Rajni that's disgusting!" Luna said in disgust.

"Sorry learned from the best."

Luna just shook her head. "Still stay clear of malfoy he'll try some sort of revenge."

"Yeah…what a git." Rajni said before swallowing another mouthful of chicken.

"What did you do to malfoy?" Neville said.

"Threw across the corridor." Luna said trying her best not to laugh.

As Neville started choking. "Threw him? How – actually I don't want to know."


	5. thoughts pranks & mom!

1**Thoughts..Pranks...and MOM?!**

Harry paced up and down, he didn't understand what he could've done to be so hated by someone he had just met. He remembered the look she had given him, it had been one of pure hatred. He couldn't say he wasn't interested in Rajni, everybody was, they wanted to know what she was like, she looked like someone who has had adventures. People loved that.

Harry wasn't interested in either of those things; he was interested to know why her eyes seemed to hold such darkness, it was as if she had lost something that she dearly wanted back.

IN THE RIDDLE MANOR. . .

Voldemort was pacing up and down. He couldn't believe the report he had just gotten from Draco. A new girl named Rajni, it couldn't be a coincidence she was alive. Which could only mean that Snape had disobeyed his order. Voldemort narrowed his eyes as he realized that fact._ Snape would have to pay._

Back at Hogwarts . . .

"Rajni why are you wearing combat boots with your uniform?" Hermione said as she stared in horror. Rajni rolled her eyes.

"Oh please Hermione; it's not like it's the worst rule I can break." Rajni said.

"Yeah and if I remember correctly you, harry, and Ron have all broken worst rules." Neville said laughing as Hermione turned crimson.

"Hermione you've broken rules?" Rajni said with a sparkle in her eye.

"Yes she has." Luna said laughing as Hermione's face went redder.

"I just remembered I have this thing I need to do." Hermione said before rushing off.

Neville, Luna and Rajni burst into laughter. "Guys I just got this great idea!" rajni said her eyes sparkling.

"I don't like the sound of this." Neville said nervously.

"Oh come on Neville, what the worse that can happen?"

"Okay that's exactly what Fred and George used to say before doing a major prank."

"Well call us Fred and George then" luna said her eyes shining.

"Ok, we'll need whipped cream, a net and peeves...oh and jam! So much jam!" Rajni said with an evil chuckle. Neville looked wide eyes as he watched luna and Rajni plan.

THE NEXT DAY AT THE GREAT HALL. . .

SPLAT!!

The slytherin table groaned as they were covered by a light purple glob of sticky something or the other. Malfoy got the worst of it and just looked like a purple glob. The whole hall burst into laughter, even some of the teachers were trying to stifle their laughter. All of a sudden violet writing appeared on the top of the slytherin table and it wrote; COURTESY OF L.L.R.N.L

snape looked at the writing and immediately knew who had done it. _Rajni..._

Before anyone could do anything the front doors slammed open with a gigantic gust of wind. Everyone turned and saw a petite young lady, clad in dark green robes her brunette curls blowing in the wind.

There was silence then ...

"OH MY GOD! MOM?!"

0 0 0

nikki13-how is that for a cliffie? Review!


	6. Mystery Solved Part I

_**MYSTERY SOLVED PART I **_

"_OH MY GOD MOM?!" _

Snape turned to look at Rajni with something like horror and pity. He had already known and told Rajni that everyone she had once known is dead. He was shocked however to see Rajni suddenly being thrown across the room in a surge of power.

"STOP." Dumbledore said his voice sounding ten times more louder than usual. The room was quiet as Dumbledore and the little pixie like girl stared down each other. There was a thump and then suddenly there was a red flash of light and Rajni had tackled the pixie girl and they both vanished on the spot. Professor Snape turned pale glancing worriedly at Professor Dumbledore.

"Er…did you guys just see that?"Harry whispered his voice sounding odd in the clamour of murmers that started immediately after the disappearance.

"I'm not sure how that happened, you can't disapparate in Hogwarts. It was in 'Hogwarts; A History.' "

"We know Hermione." Ron said tiredly he glanced back at Harry who looked both confused and worried.

"do you think it has something to do with…?"

"Yes Ron," Harry said glancing at Dumbledore's worried face. "I think it has everything to do with Voldemort."

Rajni felt a whistling in the wind as the air rushed towards her and the land approached her at a rapid face, before she was stopped abruptly before being dumped unceremoniously on the hard ground. She raised her arms making a move to get up, before she was whipped around and she felt a weight on top of her, boot clad legs on either side of her. Distractedly she glanced at the boots and realized it was the same boots she had been planning on getting her mom long ago. She looked up at the girl who gave her a sickly sweet smile.

"Look at you. The years have been much better to you then they have been to me."

"What the hell are you going on about??You look like you haven't aged since you were sixteen, and if I remember correctly you were much older than sixteen before you conceived me."

"Raji, I'm sorry for attacking you but I couldn't just take you nicely from the school I want to ensure that you are safe. You and the baby.

* * *

Harry stared moodily out the window, his thoughts straying to the girl who seemed to hate him so much. He knew that the people who didn't like him especially in that extent were generally the people on Voldemort's side, but he didn't believe she was. Not with the way she had been talking and joking around with Luna and Neville. Even Ginny had only nice things to say about her, and they had only one class together.

CRACK

"Harry Potter, sir!"

Harry turned at the abrupt noise.

"Dobby?! What is it?"

"Headmaster, would like to see you. He said it was urgent."

"I'll go now, thank you Dobby." Harry said getting up and heading out as Dobby left with a CRACK.

AT THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE

"Are you sure?" Snape said his voice taken on the darkened tone it usually did when he was discussing, Potter.

"Yes Severus, I think it's about time I told you the real reason for the task Voldemort had given you."

Knock knock.

Professor Snape stiffened thinking how Potter had an odd knack of popping up in moments of discussion he really shouldn't be involved in.

"Ah, Harry please take a seat. "

"Er…" Harry said glancing at snape who was looking moodily out the window before taking the seat farthest away from Snape. Granted, he was still much too close for both Snape, and his owns comfort.

"Now Harry, I'm sure you've met the new girl sometime or the other, this week." Harry started, glancing at Dumbledore.

"Er, yes she's in my DADA class." There was a slight snort from Snape, Harry said nothing and just looked at Dumbledore.

"Why…"

Dumbledore looked at Harry with a twinkle in his eye, knowing why Harry seemed so confused.

"Harry, I need to inform you on something, and I need you to make sure that you do not tell anyone else this information.

"Why bother Dumbledore? He's the worse at hiding anything." Snape said, harry glared at him darkly.

"I assure you Severus, Harry is very good at keeping secrets. Just as you are, that being said maybe you should continue from here, you know the full story anyways."

"Fine." Snape got off his chair, walking away from the table. He stopped in front the window, crossing his arms behind him.

"Potter, the girl who everyone has deemed a new student here, is not in fact new."

Harry looked at him oddly not quite understanding what that could mean.

"You see, she went to school around the same time as…" Snape paused not quite sure how to put it.

"As who?" Harry said impatiently.

Snape was silent for a moment before continuing.

"Your Father." Harry gazed at Snape in something akin to horror, while at the same time realization hit him. Obviously she was no fan, of the Mauraders.

"Rajni Mehra, was one of the most beautiful people you'd ever had the joy to meet. She brought happiness to whoever she met. We hit it off from the beginning. She was a Ravenclaw, but despite that she hung out more in the other rooms. Slytherin's especially, her friend Skye was a slytherin, and she was friends with Narcissus and Regulus, but much to the slytherin's chagrin she hung out a lot with Remus Lupin. Which everyone thought odd, especially me and…." Snape's face twisted before he went on,

"James, he never understood why Remus liked her soo much, of course he had only ever had eyes for Lily. Then the summer of fourth year happened. I don't know the details, but I do know this; all the major families, had gathered in the Black family mansion, I left the meeting trying to get away from Lucius only to bump into Black and his ragtag crew. We might've gotten into a brawl if Rajni hadn't come to my rescue right then. She took me away , and that's the last I saw of all of them for the rest of the summer, but when school started back everyone noticed the tenseness between Rajni, and James especially. Eventually they started to go out, and then somehow after me and Lily had our fallout…" There was a pause here, where Harry fidgeted nervously knowing exactly why Snape had stopped.

"Rajni left James, because she knew he wanted to be with Lily. Sometime during this, I finally got inducted into the death eater's circle. The Dark Lord, finally gave me my first task."

There was a silence, as Snape stopped again his hands following to the sides. Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued,

"Snape was given the task to kill Rajni."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NEXT TIME

"_Why, why did you do this? What the hell were you trying to accomplish?" Rajni said her eyes burning. _

"_Rajni, he wanted to kill you for a prophecy I couldn't let him succeed!" _

"_But now, I'm stuck with raising this child that I don't want! James clearly never loved me, he married Lily! You think I'm not reminded everytime I look into Harry's eyes?!"_


End file.
